Julie
Biography Childhood :: "See… That's the problem. We tried every game-shortening trick there was. But Zesh and I played so fiercely, viciously, and full of hate that they would turn into epic struggles that could only end with us choking each other to death. Luckily, Ojii-sama always cut our games short way before that point." "Oh dear. I'm thinking they almost murdered each other over hungry hippos." "One of my- one of my-" She gasps for breath. "One of the little balls ricocheted off my hippos mouth and hit Zesh in the cheek. He accused me of it being on purpose, then when we started arguing, he grabbed the board and whacked me in the face with it. Then I started trying to make him eat the balls. I got two in him before Ojii-sama intervened," she says proudly. "We were… six. Ojii-sama was trying everything he could think of to make us stop fighting and get along. That was his friendly, light-hearted boardgames stage. You know which one worked?" "Risk. Took a while before he stopped whooping me better than half the time. I can't help it! The bastard's just way more strategic than me. I'm all… impulse and fire and chaos." High School :: "All the cheerleaders at our school were one of two things. Most of them were bitchy black girls from gang territory with shit to prove and an inflated sense of self, and a few were spoiled, rich little daddy's girls that didn't live with their daddy in the valley, but with divorced mom in the bad part of town and were pissed about it and felt like they were above everyone else." :: "The only guy I was ever interested in is completely gay. When I got old enough to start dating, all the guys around me were total idiots, totally boring, and totally obnoxious. I was also not very popular anyway, being as abrasive as I am, so the only guys who wanted to try were just doing it because I'm too hot for my personality to matter. So I tried going older. College guys, by the way, just as stupid. And anyone older than that found me too young. So I haven't done much of anything. I got pretty adventurous with a cute druid in Colorado, though. Hands in various places, and then his tongue between my legs. He made me all tingly," she says with satisfaction. "We.... got in the habit of betting really weird things in our fights." "Like I own about three-eighths of his soul." "I get to write the best man speech at her wedding." "I get to name his first kid." "I get a veto vote on her naming." "I get to run out of nowhere and rub mud in his hair if he ever becomes famous." "You know, totally normal stuff." Education & Training Magic Her Foci Object(s): Description Tattoos: She has a variety of arm tattoos (they have no meaning except rebellion and "fuck off") Piercings: Ears, belly button, left eyebrow Physical: Her features are strong and stubborn, but still feminine - lips just full enough, but a chin you can hammer nails with. Her body is made of curses - she's got an awesome chest, wide and luscious hips, but she's also fit and muscled as hell - a dancer's legs, a sleek and muscled stomach. She has the occasional scar on her body that show they were once long and deep, but they're well healed. The bottom of her feet are absolutely covered, blanketed, in thin, light scars. Other Information Interests Music: * Activities: *Movies (not romcom) *Board games *She wants to try: **Photography, carving and sculpture, pottery painting *She used to like skateboarding, but she's less interested now Misc. Family and Friends Family Friends Category:Character